


The Real Housewives Of Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Hell Jokes, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laughter, Lots of it, Lucifer has friends, Original Character(s), Pizza, Pizza with Death, in hell, its weird, random idea i got on snapchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael, Adam, and Lucifer all in one house together. Lucifer being the irresponsible dad/parent figure, Michael being the emo teenager, and Adam being an immature kid who uses hell a lot, and I mean A LOT. When their friends, who are literally their ONLY friends, come over, the madness begins...





	1. The Nice-Interesting Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is (mostly written, I write some things and do all the editing) written by my friend, Paige, who doesn't have a account on AO3 and told me to post it on here. Basiclly, this fic will feature me, Paige and our other friend as Luci, Michael and Adam's friends. And finally, in case you care, I came up with this concept on snapchat.
> 
> I Don't know what the hell this fic is but it's weird....
> 
> And because you have to say this, I Do Not Own Supernatural Or It's Characters, I only own my three original ones.

Lucifer, Adam, and Michael were sitting at the table. 

 

"So Adam, Michael, Death's coming for dinner tonight." Lucifer announced to his fellow housewives. 

 

"But Luci," Michael complained "He always eats all of my donuts, ESPECIALLY the chocolate ones!"

 

"Be nice Michael." Lucifer responds with a smirk. 

 

"Ugh my life's hell cause of you!" Michael screams before storming off to his room. 

 

Adam just sat there through all of it. Once Michael was gone, he started laughing and fell off his chair. 

 

"Dangit Adam!" Lucifer says, before  getting up and throwing a (throw)pillow from their coach at him. "Ya little immature brat!" He adds. 

 

Adam kept laughing whilst Lucifer face-palmed. 

 

"You better get yourself together. Paige, Tia, and Sarina are coming over for dinner too." Lucifer tells him. 

 

After hearing Paige's name, Adam directs all his attention to Lucifer. 'Someone's got a little crush' he thinks. Adam gets up from the table, then asks "What time are they coming?". 

 

As soon as Adam says that, the door bell rang. 

 

"Not it!" Adam yells with a smirk. 

 

Lucifer gets up and walks to the door. 'Ugg, why can't this brat open the time for once' He thinks. 

 

Finally opening the door, he is greeted by the faces of Tia, Paige and Sarina. 

 

 "Waddup Luci?!" Tia and Paige said at the same time. They turned to each other, mouths hanging open. 

 

"Twining" Paige says as her and Tia high five. 

 

Sarina let's out a sigh, before sending Lucifer a look that says 'Can you help me with these two idiots'. 

 

"Just get your butts in here." Lucifer says while moving to the side of the door, letting Tia, Paige and Sarina walk in. Sarina mouths Lucifer a small 'Thank You' before getting in herself. 

 

"Adam! How the HELL are you?" Paige snorted at her own joke which lead to her and Adam falling to the ground laughing. 

 

"Dangit Paige" Tia says whilst face-palming. 

 

"Dangit Adam" Lucifer says as well, also face-palming. 

 

They face palm a lot in this house. 

 

 "STOP MAKING HELL JOKES PAIGE!! AND ADAM, THEY ARENT FUNNY! AT ALL!!" Michael screams down the steps. 

 

"SHUT UP MICHEAL!" Adam calls out. Paige laughs at Michaels face.

 

"I DISAGREE WITH YOU MIKE!" Paige says while still laughing. 

 

"Why must they always do this?" Tia asks Lucifer, looking up at him. 

 

Lucifer hugs Tia super tight.  

 

"Yeah, Yeah I know" he says, comforting her. 

 

The doorbell rang again, but only Sarina heard it. She walks over to the door, and opens it. 

 

"They're doing it again…" she says with a sigh to Death. 

 

* * *

At Dinner

* * *

 

 

Death, Sarina, Paige, Tia, Adam, Michael, and Lucifer all sit at their table. They were eating pizza. 

 

Adam took a bite of his pepperoni pizza and said "Owww, this pizza is…as hot as HELL!" He bursted out laughing along with Paige. 

 

Tia grabbed Paige's arm, so she wouldn't fall off her chair, Lucifer did the same with Adam. 

 

"This is why we don't invite you to dinner a lot." Lucifer says. Tia, Sarina and Michael agree by nodding.

 

"This is quite entertaining." Death says with a chuckle. 

 

"Not when you have to live with it..." Tia and Lucifer respond at the same time. 

 

Death gets up from the table and walks to the counter. He started to eat Michael's donuts again. 

 

"Luci!!! Deaths eating all my donuts again!" Michael tattle tails to his brother. 

 

 "Shshsh, Michael be nice…" Lucifer says with a smirk while caressing Michaels head.   

 

Michael got up and stomped off to his room again. 

 

"You ruin my life!! This place is hell" Michael yells from down the hall. 

 

Adam and Paige looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

Tia and Lucifer hold their arms again. 

 

"Well I should get going." Death says while wiping his mouth. 

 

"We're staying the night!" Tia interrupts. 

 

"Why?" Lucifer asks

 

"Because, we can AND we will!" Tia responds. 

 

"Sassy asf, Tia jeez!" Paige laughed, making Adam laugh and causing Lucifer to face-palm one more time. 

 

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EAT QUIETLY!!" Lucifer screams, motioning to Sarina. Everyone shuts up. For no apparent reason, Adam and Paige start to laugh again. 

 

After that, Paige and Adam spent the rest of the night making hell jokes. 


	2. Sleep Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, There is 10 hits on the first chapter! I guess you must like it!

Paige was sitting on the couch in a ball position, she was very cold, they didn't keep many blankets.

  
  
Adam came downstairs to see Paige sitting there shivering. "You alright?" He asks her quietly.

  
  
"Yeah, just cold." she responds.

  
  
"Why don't you come upstairs... With me…" Adam says nervously.

  
  
Paige blushed. (Cause obviously they like each other) "O-okay." she answered, slowly getting up.  
  
She followed Adam upstairs, into his room. She crawled in his bed with him.

  
  
Paige suddenly got an idea. "You know what we should do tomorrow?" She asked Adam.

  
  
"Hm?" Adam answered, because at this point, he was practically falling asleep beside Paige.

  
  
"We should prank call Sam and Dean with Tia." Paige giggles, which makes Adam smile sleepily.

  
  
"Ya, they'll be so mad!" he laughed out.

  
  
"Exactly!" Paige responded.

  
  
Paige cuddled up to Adam resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight Adam." She says with a yawn.

  
  
Adam smiles putting his arms around her. "'Night Paige" he answers right before falling asleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
Tia and Lucifer went upstairs to find Paige and Adam because they were bored.

  
  
Lucifer and Tia stopped in front of Adams. 'It's quiet, too quiet' Tia thinks. She slowly opens the door. "Hey Adam have you seen- AW LUCI LOOK HOW CUTE!" Tia squealed seeing Paige and Adam cuddled up beside each other.

  
  
Lucifer quickly puts his hand over Tia's mouth.

  
  
"They're sleeping." he whispers. Tia nods then takes his hand off her face.

  
  
"We called they liked each other." Lucifer says quietly.

  
  
"Yes but- ehh it finally happened…" Tia quietly says back.

  
  
"Who says they're dating?" Lucifer asks with a smirk.

  
  
"Well... Maybe they aren't, but we should get them together." Tia says embracing her inner Fangirl thoughts. Oh she had so many ideas…

  
  
"Defiantly!" Lucifer agrees.

  
  
"Let's get outta here, we don't wanna wake them it's midnight." Tia suggests looking back into the room.

  
  
"You wanna go watch Netflix?" Lucifer asks cheerfully.

  
  
"Is that even a question?!" Tia answers as skipped down the stairs, Lucifer laughed then followed.

  
  
Once they got downstairs, they settled on the couch and Lucifer poofed them some popcorn.

  
  
"What do you wanna watch?" Lucifer asks whilst turning in the t.v..

  
  
"I heard they made The 100 into show. I love the books, so why not?" Tia says with a shrug.

  
  
Lucifer nods and started to play it from season 1.

* * *

~~After all three seasons~~

* * *

  
"I CANT BELIEVE LINCOLNS DEAD!WHAT IS THIS CRAP!" Lucifer yelled at Tia.

  
  
Tia giggled threw her tears. 'Ouch my feels!' She thought.

  
  
"I don't know what ship to pick! Clexa or Bellarke! I just don't know!" Lucifer cries out.

  
  
"I like Bellarke." Tia says proudly. 'He better not insult my OTP' She think again.

  
  
"Well I'm sure there's a lot of Bellarke in the books , but you gotta admit.. Lexa's a total badass!" Lucifer tells her.

  
  
"Oh defiantly!" She says without further question.

  
  
"What time is it?" Lucifer asks randomly.

  
  
Tia takes her phone out of her pocket. "Uh, Six in the morning" Tia responds.

  
  
"What do we do now?" Lucifer asks her curious to hear her ideas.

  
  
"Watch The Walking Dead!" Tia answers with a smirk.

  
  
"Nice plan." He compliments her.

  
  
"Oh, why thank you!" Tia says doing a mini bow.

  
  
They fell asleep two hours later. Tia fell asleep on Lucifer's shoulder. It was not comfortable.

 

* * *

  
  
Paige woke up along with Adam. They blushed at each other and went downstairs.  
  
"Oh my Chuck, they're adorable!" Adam says looking at Tia and Lucifer.

  
  
"I ship it." Paige adds silently.

  
  
Tia heard them fangirling which woke her up.

  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She yelled when she woke up, she probably dreamed about Christmas or some crap like that. But it woke Lucifer up too.

  
  
"ITS CHRISTMAS?" He yelled.

  
  
Paige and Adam fell to the ground laughing and this time, Tia and Lucifer laughed as well.

  
  
Michael ran down from his room, he's been hiding in there.

  
  
"WHY ARE WE YELLING ABOUT CHRISTMAS?" he asked them loudly.

  
  
Everyone laughed harder.

* * *

  
~At the breakfast (more like brunch) table~

* * *

 

  
  
Lucifer made everyone pancakes from scratch and they were surprisingly good.

  
  
 "These are actually good for once!" Paige acknowledges.

  
  
"What do you mean 'actually' good?" Lucifer asks her with some sadness in his voice.

  
  
"I mean, I thought you sucked at cooking, you know, from what Adam told me…" Paige confesses.

  
  
Tia almost choked on her orange juice.

  
  
"Adam what the HELL?!?!" Lucifer says offended.

  
  
Paige and Adam started laughing again.

  
  
Tia held Paige's arm so she wouldn't fall and Lucifer did the same with Adam. It had became routine at this point.

  
  
"You two are so immature!" Lucifer says jokingly.

  
  
"Yeah almost like you were…meant for each other… " Tia teases with a wink. Her inner fangirl was showing.

  
  
Adam and Paige blushed and looked away from each other.

  
  
Sarina rushed down the steps.

  
  
"IM TRYING TO SLEEP WHY DO YOU KEEP YELLING AND LAUGHING!" she yelled annoyed at her friends.

  
  
She sniffed the air for a moment.

  
  
"Ooo food!" she said and all her annoyance went away. She came into the kitchen and got pancakes.

  
  
"You're so _hellish_ in the morning." Paige snorted at her joke and Adam did too. Tia and Lucifer face palmed and Sarina rolled her eyes.

  
  
"Why do I have to put up with this crap?!" She said to herself, walking back up the stairs with her pancakes.

 

Paige laughed and Adam smiled seeing her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until Next Time...


	3. Prank Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter to whatever the hell this fic is!

Paige and Adam were talking and making jokes by the stairs. Tia saw this and pushes Paige's face into Adam's so they'd kiss.

  
  
"You're welcome!" She said before walking off with a smile.

 

After a couple seconds they Paige and him pulled apart, blushing at each other. They leaned in once more and kissed again.

  
  
"We should of done this before." Paige giggled, Adam giggled too.

  
  
Tia walked over to the kitchen and stood beside Lucifer, still smiling like an idiot.

  
  
"They're together!" She says so happily.

  
  
"How'd you do it?" He asks curiously.

  
  
"I embraced my inner Fangirl and used the oldest trick in the book…" Lucifer looks at her confused.

  
  
Tia sighs. "I pushed their faces together so they'd kiss." She finishes.

  
  
Lucifer high-fives her. "Nice!" He compliments her.

  
  
Sarina came from downstairs and slammed a pie into Lucifer's face, for absolutely no real reason. She just felt like it. Which was a mistake of course, since Lucifer just snapped his fingers making her explode.

  
  
 "Lucifer!!" Tia whines, "I thought, I told you not to kill my friends!"

  
  
"I didn't really kill her, this is Hell. She'll come back...Probably…" Lucifer says.

  
  
Tia couldn't help but laugh a little. "You're such a mess!" Tia finally says.

  
  
"Yeah but I'm a hot mess!" Lucifer adds with a smirk. Tia rolled her eyes at his comment.

  
  
Paige ran with Adam into the kitchen, and they crashed into the counter. "Tia!" She yells.

  
  
Tia, being the most caring person ever after they probably bruised something crashing into the counter, asks them what they wanted.

  
  
"Wanna prank call Dean and Sam?!" Paige asks more causally this time.

  
  
"You do realize you just crashed into a solid marble counter, right?" She asks knocking on the counter she's leaning on.

  
  
Paige and Adam laughed, while Tia rolled her eyes.

  
  
"But yes, yes I do wanna prank call them!!" Tia added with huge smile.

  
  
Paige dialed Dean's number as Adam, Tia and herself left Lucifer in the kitchen to sit in a circle. Once the call picked up, they stopped giggling.

  
  
"Hello? This is Dean Winchester." Dean answered in a serious voice.

  
  
"Hello, is you're refrigerator running?" Paige asked struggling to retain her giggle.

  
  
"Paige don't you dare-" He got cut off by Paige before he could finish.

  
  
"Then you better go catch it!!" Paige said, then they all stated to laugh.

  
  
"I don't understand, how could a house hold appliance exercise?" Castiel cuts in, over the line.

  
  
They could hear Dean face-palm and Sam laughing so hard he practically was wheezing.

  
  
"Cas, they were prank calling us…" Dean explains to the angel.

  
  
"Why would they prank us?" Castiel asks. Paige and Tia knew he was probably doing the head tilt thing right now.

  
  
"Because we like making Dean mad!" Paige answered for Dean.

  
  
"Why?" Castiel asks utterly confused.

  
  
"Because he's funny when he's all mad!" Tia cuts in, laughing.

  
  
"I'm gonna go over there and-" Dean got caught off by Paige once again.

  
  
"Great bring Cas and Sam. See you in a few!" Paige said cheerfully before hanging up on him.

  
  
"That went well." Tia comments.

 

  
"Very!" Adam adds.

  
  
"We're gonna have an angry visitor soon…" Paige laughs out shaking her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Now until next time on The Real Housewives Of Hell...


End file.
